Shipping Research?
by leafgreenlove
Summary: Fangirls across the regions have created an odd, stalker-ish website with various character shippings. Leaf, Gary, and a visiting Misty decide to take a look at it, but what they find shocks and disturbs them for the most part. Leafgreenshipping/Oldrivalshipping with minor Pokeshipping. Oneshot.


**Yay! So first upload :p** **The whole process was kind of confusing, still gotta get used to it. ** **This is just a quick oneshot I did at like 2 A.M...I read through it this morning though so don't worry, it should make sense! So um...yeah. Not much to say...I will shut up now. **

***re-edited 12/29/12* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

"Wow. So it's true," Leaf mumbled as she was scrolling down a web page on the PC in her house. Misty was lounging on her sofa across the room eating popcorn lazily and reading a magazine as her friend uttered those words.

"What's true?" the orange-haired girl questioned casually as she continued eating popcorn. Usually, Misty would be in Cerulean City living with her three sisters and attending Cerulean High. But the seasons had just recently shifted over to summer and she was visiting her friend Leaf, who lived close by in Pallet Town, along with her friends Ash and Gary.

The brunette pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to examine the screen. "This website. A bunch of Gary's fangirls from Pallet High mentioned it when we were having a little _conversation_." She spoke the last word of her sentence in a rather bitter tone.

"Leaf Green? Having a conversation with fangirls?" Misty almost choked on her popcorn and sat up, suddenly interested. "Okay, tell me what really happened."

"Well…" Leaf reminisced.

* * *

_It was the last day of the current school year for the students of Pallet High School. Leaf Green walked into the building as if it was any usual day with her long, mid-back length hair straightened and her bright brown eyes wide-awake, ready for another school day. She casually skipped over to her childhood friend's locker with her arms behind her back, waiting for him to become aware of her._

_Gary Oak had just noticed someone standing behind his open locker a few seconds after she had been standing there and jumped slightly at her quiet and previously unknown presence. _

"_Hi-ya!" Leaf cheerfully greeted. _

"_Thanks for the early morning heart-attack, Leafy," Gary sarcastically thanked her as he held a hand over his chest as he tried to regain his cool. _

"_No problem." She smiled happily, then her mood suddenly darkened. "And DON'T CALL ME 'LEAFY'!" she warned murderously._

"_Yeah, yeah, Leafy," Gary smirked and lightly replied._

_Leaf puffed out her cheeks in anger but then took a deep breath to calm down. "Anyways," she changed the subject. "I just wanted to come over to see if you wanted to hang out with Ash and I later to celebrate the end of our ninth grade year here."_

"_That idiot passed this year?" Gary raised an eyebrow, mildly shocked._

_Leaf nodded in thought slowly. "Yep, narrowly. I was somewhat surprised myself," she shared. "So whaddaya say?"_

"_I'm not hanging out with Ashy-boy in my free time," Gary muttered distastefully._

_Leaf groaned. "You're so lame! Do it for me?" her false, pleading eyes bore into him._

"_No. I'm not falling for that again. Don't even try to give me the puppy-dog eyes, it's _not _going to work," Gary turned away with his eyes closed, arms folded, and nose in the air._

"_But…Gary…pwease?" Leaf whimpered persistently with her palms together._

_Gary immediately regretted opening one eye and taking a glance at her flawless act. He sighed loudly. "Fine. Whatever. Just make it as least painful as possible, kay?" He muttered with an attitude, slammed his locker, and then walked away. "Pesky girl." He mumbled to himself._

"_Yay!" Leaf quickly rejoiced. As she turned around to walk away she bumped into a crowd of psychotic-looking girls who stood glaring at her. "Um, hello?" She greeted distastefully. "Can I _help_ you with anything?" She glowered back at the clearly unhappy girls. _Not them again... _Leaf thought in annoyance. _I can't even make plans to hang out with Gary anymore without having to deal with these lunatics.

"_What were you doing talking to King Gary?" An older girl with pigtails piped up. "You're on our turf."_

"_Oh, please forgive me! I had no idea that you claimed sole property of Gary Oak," Leaf sarcastically exaggerated. "And since when is he a king? At times I question if he's even a caring human being." Leaf tapped her chin._

"_You can't talk to us like that! We're the Gary Oak Fan Club! Of course we get dibs on him!" another girl furiously remarked._

"_I just want to hang out with him. He's _my _friend. Since _childhood_. So yeah, you girls can get lost," Leaf resentfully said as she attempted to walk away._

"_Don't you have _any _respect for the Gary Oak fangirls?" a girl called after her. "We take a lot of pride in the hard work that we do you know," she haughtily spoke._

_Leaf sighed in annoyance and turned around. "What is there to respect? You give me a hard time for hanging out with my friend_ _and you all look impractical and off-the-wall the way you obsess over him."_

"_You better watch out, Green, there's a whole army of us across the five regions!" a girl menacingly advised. _

"_I doubt Gary is that famous," Leaf shrugged nonchalantly._

"_No, we mean with the cute boys of other regions! In fact, we have a whole website with information on them and those of us who don't dream about being with our idols ourselves set up 'shippings' of who we think they should be with," a younger member piped up._

_All of the other fan girls immediately hushed her after her words. _

"_We've said too much," the girl with pig tails hastily told the others. "RETREAT!" Upon her saying that last word, the rest of the fan girls who had been bugging Leaf immediately stampeded off another way._

_Leaf raised an eyebrow peculiarly and shrugged as she simply started to her first period classroom._

* * *

"Shippings?" Misty inquired after hearing Leaf's story. "What's that?"

"According to my research on their weird fangirl website, it's a short term for relationship or _relationshipping,_" Leaf answered.

"Wow, you've done your research," Misty slyly commented. "Does that mean that you're turning into one of Gary's obsessive fan girls as well?"

Leaf blushed and gritted her teeth. "N-No! Of course not!" she quickly replied.

"Mm-hm," Misty passively agreed, clearly unconvinced. "So what is this website about anyways?"

Leaf opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing quickly and consecutively three times in a row. "Sounds like Gary. Could you get the door?"

"Why me? It's _your _house!" Misty objected.

"Waahh pwease?" Leaf pouted. "You're closer."

Seeing that this was getting them nowhere, Misty simply sighed and hopped up off the sofa, stomped off out of Leaf's room, and towards the front door. She soon returned with Gary following behind her. Misty flopped back down on the sofa as Gary pulled up a chair next to Leaf at the computer and sat back in it.

"So Waterflower's visiting her boyfriend, Ashy-boy?" Gary casually asked Leaf, referring to the carrot top across the room.

"NO!" Misty quickly replied with her face turning crimson. "I'm here visiting Leaf, and Ash is NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She was considering her famous mallet method, as it was usually quite effective, when Leaf interrupted her silent plans.

"Gary, you have _got_ to see this weird shipping website your fangirls have up. They have united their lunatic forces with other lunatics across the regions," Leaf said in astonishment as she continued looking at the web page before them.

Gary turned his head to the screen curiously. "Shipping?"

"It's short for _relationship_ or _relationshipping,_" Misty offhandedly answered.

"Oh my gosh!" Leaf covered her mouth in shock. "They have a bunch of shipping ideas not only with you, Gary, but with guys from Hoenn and Sinnoh like Drew and Paul! They're like some creepy organization!"

"WHAT?" Gary and Misty exclaimed in unison.

"Just who _are _these freaks?" Misty wondered aloud in alarm.

"Yeah and…who do they have _me _paired with?" Gary suggestively raised his eyebrows.

Leaf and Misty sweat-dropped. "This is no time for your playboy thoughts, Gary." Leaf sighed.

"I'm just curious!" Gary faked innocence. He shoved Leaf's rolling desk chair out of the way causing her to tumble out of it and hit the floor hard as he scooted his seat in front of the computer and began clicking various links with the mouse.

"Ow!" Leaf rubbed her head. "You jerk!" she fumed as she slowly hobbled back to her seat to get a look at the computer screen.

"Okay," Gary ignored her. "Shippings with Gary Oak…what the-"

"What is it?" Misty curiously asked and walked over to stand behind Leaf and Gary's respective rolling chairs She let her elbows rest on the heads of the cushioned seats. "WOW. What the-"

"What are you guys so freaked out about?" Leaf finally redirected her eyes to the screen. "WHOA! EGOSHIPPING? GARYxMISTY? WHAT THE HELL?"

"As if I'd ever go out with such a tomboy! Besides, I'm not so low as to steal Ashy-boy's girl." Gary smirked.

Misty whacked him hard with her beloved mallet which had seemingly appeared out of thin air. "Yeah, and as if _I'm _actually interested in such a playboy! And I'M NOT ASH'S _GIRL_!" she rejected again.

"Aww…classic love-hate relationship~!" Leaf teased the two jovially.

Gary rubbed his head. "Ugh, no way," Gary remarked in repulsion.

"More like just 'hate'," Misty retorted.

"Whatever. Now let's find me another shipping…" Gary clicked a different link. "What's this…Palletshipping? Looks like some fangirls think you and me belong together, Leafy." He flirtatiously winked at her.

Leaf just rolled her eyes. "Look again, genius." Leaf sardonically muttered as she manually turned his head back to the computer screen. Gary's jaw immediately dropped when he realized what Palletshipping really was and simply stared at it in shock for a few moments with one eye twitching.

"What is it?" Misty finally took a glance at the screen and bursted into laughter along with Leaf when they saw that the text stated that Palletshipping was actually 'GaryxAsh'.

"That is NOT funny!" Gary suddenly yelled forebodingly at the two. He closed his eyes and quickly clicked away to a different link before he was too scarred for life. Leaf and Misty's laughter eventually died down as they wiped away their tears.

"Oh my gosh," Misty had finally stopped laughing hysterically. "I have to tell Ash about this. It's too hilarious. Can I use your house phone?"

"Sure!" Leaf beamed at the idea. "It's in the kitchen."

Misty walked out and made her way to the kitchen across the house. Leaf then turned back to Gary's page he had up in hope of something else amusing to laugh about.

"Hm," Gary said. "Cavaliershipping?" he raised an eyebrow in thought.

"GaryxDawn…" Leaf read the pairing off of the page and her heart dropped. "Dawn from Sinnoh? Well I guess she is really pretty…I bet you approve of this one," Leaf said, trying to hide how gloomy she felt without much avail.

Gary looked at her and saw her upset expression. "You okay?" he asked, mildly worried. Leaf snapped out of it quickly and nodded her head with a fake smile. Gary shrugged indifferently. "Meh. I don't really see this one."

Leaf brightened slightly. "Really?" She cleared her throat. "I mean…why?"

Gary shrugged carelessly again. "I just don't see it, that's all." Leaf smiled at him as he clicked something else with the mouse but noticed him suddenly tense up and his eyes wide open with a stunned expression.

"What's wrong?" Leaf questioned but suddenly realized what he had pulled up on the screen. "Wha-?" she exclaimed, clearly astonished as well. "L-L-Leafgreenshipping? G-GaryxLeaf?" she choked out.

Upon hearing the words voiced out loud, the two of them blushed madly for a moment's time. After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, Gary spoke out.

"Leafgreenshipping?" Gary coolly considered it as he tapped his chin. "Yeah, I guess I could see that happening...what about you?"

Leaf avoided eye contact for an instant as she stared down at the floor. "Well...I mean...m-maybe..."

Upon her approval, the brunet took Leaf's face in his hands abruptly and pressed his lips to hers, taking her by surprise. Her eyes widened momentarily as she froze on the spot, but eventually let the tenderness and warmth of him invade her as she closed her eyes and returned the gesture.

When they pulled away again, Leaf blushed a shade of light pink again as she realized what had just happened. She smiled. "Yeah, I think I could, too. Definitely," she said with a nod. Gary smirked and she leaned in closer to him, unable to resist another Leafgreenshipping moment.

* * *

**Well...so maybe the ending is a little bit cheezy...but oh well. Who doesn't like cheese? x)**

**I'd love to hear what you thought about it so please ****review**** if you have the time! It's always appreciated~! **


End file.
